Viajes
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Fic subido originalmente para la semana Korrasami. Día 7-Viajes El equipo Avatar y la pequeña Hija de Korra y Asami deciden hacer un viaje por todos los lugares visitados


**Viajes.**

Había pasado un mes desde que Mitsuki se unió a la familia de Korra y Asami [1], la pequeña se había encariñado bastante con todos, pero aun había que presentarla con sus abuelos por parte de Korra y de parte de Asami.

"Esta tarde iremos a visitar a tus abuelos, los papás de Asami" Korra sonreía mientras la familia desayunaba, sorprendiéndolas un poco con el comentario.

"Korra, sé que no debo recordarte que mis padres están muertos ¿Cierto?" Asami parecía molesta por lo que su novia había sugerido.

"Yo lo sé, pero creo que podemos ir a visitarlos mañana al cementerio y presentarles formalmente a Mitsuki" Korra sonreía demostrando que hablaba en serio, esta acción hizo que Asami sonriera también y al final accediera con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, las 3 chicas subieron al sato-móvil y se dirigieron al cementerio de Ciudad Republica, al llegar caminaron hacia un mausoleo que tenía escrito 'Familia Sato' en ese lugar descansaban los restos de Yasuko y Hiroshi Sato, los padres de Asami, las 3 se detuvieron y juntaron su mano para saludar a los padres de la joven CEO con una reverencia.

"Papá, Mamá. Quiero presentarles a Mitsuki Sato, mi hija adoptiva, bueno de Korra y mía, su nieta. Ella es una buena niña y estoy segura que les agradaría mucho" Asami decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Mucho gusto, soy Mitsuki y tengo 8 años. Mamá me cuenta mucho de ustedes, y si mamá es la gran mujer que es, debe ser gracias a ustedes. Se los agradezco de todo corazón" Mitsuki sonreía para calmar a Asami.

"Señores Sato, yo les prometo que seguiré cuidando de Asami y ahora también de Mitsuki, estarán orgullosos de las 2, se los prometo"

Asami y Mitsuki dejaban unas flores a la entrada del pequeño edificio, mientras Korra colocaba inciensos en un pequeño dragón que estaba ahí colgado [2], al terminar hicieron una última reverencia y se dirigieron al vehículo para regresar a casa.

Ya en su hogar Korra notó algo extraño en el piso junto a la puerta de la entrada, era una carta que no dudaba en tomar y comenzar a leerla. Su rostro cambio de color a un tono azul cuando terminó de leerla, preocupando a las jóvenes Sato.

"¿Pasa algo, Korra?" Preguntaba Asami demasiado preocupada.

"Mis papás quieren conocer a Mitsuki"

"Eso no es grave" Asami parecía más aliviada.

"El problema es que nos esperan mañana en el polo sur" La joven Avatar miraba a las 2 chicas son su cara de preocupación.

"Podemos ir en una aeronave como en la que viajamos al reino tierra o en un bisonte volador, supongo que en barco tardaríamos un poco más" La joven CEO pensaba en una forma rápida de llegar al hogar de Tonraq y Senna.

"¿En serio voy a conocer a los abuelos por parte de Korra? Genial" Mitsuki tenía un brillo en los ojos que animaba a Korra a tomar otra de esas precipitadas que ideas que tenía seguido.

"Podríamos aprovechar e ir de vacaciones a todos los lugares que hemos conocido y Mitsuki no, contarle historias, y mejor aún podríamos ir todo el equipo Avatar" Korra sonreía de oreja a oreja, al igual que Mitsuki.

"¿Irían el tío Bolin y el tío Mako? ¡Vayamos! ¿Podemos, mamá?" Sus ojos llenos de alegría y la mirada de cachorro de Korra derritieron el corazón de Asami para que pudiera acceder a la petición.

"Ustedes ganan, iremos en un viaje todo el equipo Avatar y Mitsuki a visitar a los padres de Korra, además de que unas vacaciones no caerían mal, incluso podríamos ir al Mundo espiritual" Sugería Asami, a lo que Korra respondía con un abrazo estilo Bolin.

"Gracias, gracias ¡Te amo!" Besaba Korra a su novia en los labios ante la mirada de desagrado de Mitsuki, no le desagradaba que ambas fueran mujeres, en general odiaba los besos, incluso cuando sus padres biológicos lo hacían solía poner esa cara.

"Llamare a los chicos, para que se preparen" Decía Asami poniendo sus manos detrás del cuello de Korra y regresándole el beso.

La joven CEO llamaba a los hermanos. Bolin había aceptado de inmediato, Asami le sugería invitar a Opal, pero él le aseguro que ella no podría, tenía una misión importante que no podía dejar de lado. Así que sería una salida "familiar" como la llamaba el maestro tierra que había tomado en serio su papel de tío.

Por su parte Mako estaba de vacaciones empezando justo ese día, por lo que la idea le pareció de maravilla, aparte necesitaba convivir más con sus amigos y su sobrina, y menos con delincuentes o con Lin que últimamente lo presionaba mucho.

Al colgar se sentía emoción en el ambiente, hacía tanto que no tenían una aventura así sin maniacos con máscaras, hombres esperando destruir el mundo con ayuda de antiguos espíritus oscuros, locos revolucionarios o dictadoras. Solo una salida familiar.

Korra y Mitsuki tomaban a Snoopy y se dirigían al puerto, ya que no podrían llevar al cachorrito ni a Naga, creían que lo mejor sería dejarlo en donde Tenzin para que lo cuidaran, Mitsuki en serio estaba emocionada por sus vacaciones.

A la mañana siguiente Asami y los chicos se encontraron afuera del edificio de Industrias Futuro donde la CEO les mostraría el medio por el que llegarían, en el hangar había algo parecido a la avioneta que Asami solía volar, pero era un poco más grande, había puertas y ventanas, y algo parecido a motores en las alas.

"Lo llamamos avión. Varrick me ayudo con esta idea, tenía mucho trabajando en ella y decidí que con nuestro viaje podemos probarlo" Asami con su traje de mecánico comentaba sonriendo.

"Asami, tienes unas ideas muy revolucionarias" Bolin impresionado observaba la nave, revisando cada detalle.

"¿Subimos?" Los invitaba la joven ingeniero a subir, los chicos subían y no creían, por dentro era más hermoso, había asientos de piel muy grandes y cómodos, además de una pequeña cocina para que pudieran comer todos "He calculado que si todo sale bien llegaremos en unas 5 horas al polo sur"

"¿Y si sale mal?" Preguntaba el joven detective sorprendido por el comentario.

"Moriremos" Tranquilamente respondía Asami, mientras Korra y los demás se asustaban por esto.

Los jóvenes rezaban a Raava y a todos los espíritus, incluso a Korra la pareció que Bolin llego a rezarle a Vaatu de tanto miedo que tenía, porque todo saliera bien. Asami comenzaba encendiendo el motor, cuando el avión comenzó a moverse, Korra abrazó a Mitsuki y Bolin a Mako, el rostro de Asami se llenaba de terror cuando el vehículo no comenzó a elevarse, por lo que movía palancas para evitar su muerte, pero por suerte el avión comenzó a elevarse, lo que tranquilizó a la CEO.

"¿Estamos vivos?" Preguntaba Bolin abriendo los ojos y soltando a su hermano para ver que todos estaban bien "¡Estamos vivos! Asami, si Korra no me rompiera la cara, te besaría"

Las horas pasaban y los chicos continuaban en al avión, jugando Pai-sho, cartas o contando historias, mientras Asami continuaba piloteando, pero escuchando lo que sus amigos decían.

"¿Recuerdan cuando Korra se unió a los hurones de fuego?" Bolin tomaba té de su vaso mientras su amiga y su hermano sonreían.

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Esa vez fui todo un idiota" Mako comenzaba a reírse.

"Vaya que lo fuiste" Korra no negaba dándole un golpe al maestro fuego.

"¿Fuiste miembro de los hurones de fuego? ¿El equipo de pro-bending?" Mitsuki no concebía la idea, sabía que Korra era asombrosa, pero no tan asombrosa.

"Por supuesto, aún recuerdo ese momento: Esa vez estaba harta de las reglas de Tenzin para aprender aire-control. Así que me fugue a la arena de pro-bending. Pero fui sorprendida y estuvieron a punto de echarme"

"De no ser por mí" Bolin parecía orgulloso "Aparecí en el momento adecuado e hice pasar a Korra por una de mis chicas" Reía Bolin.

"Después me llevo a su vestidor, y ahí estaba el señor 'aun no policía' gruñón" Mako levantaba una ceja molesto "Uno de los miembros del equipo estaba indispuesto, así que yo decidí tomar su lugar. Al principio no era muy buena, pero fui aprendiendo, incluso Tenzin apoyaba la idea" Korra reía recordando cuando Tenzin comenzó a apoyar a la joven Avatar.

"¿Mamá sabia de esto?" Mitsuki preguntaba para saber más.

"¿Qué si sabía? Ella y Mako tuvieron un romance mientras estábamos en el equipo" Bolin decía a su sobrina quien no lo creía, mientras Mako y Asami se sonrojaban y Korra parecía molestarse con el recuerdo. En esa época ella creía estar celosa por Mako, pero ahora que lo pensaba tal vez desde el principio era por Asami.

"Bolin, no le cuentes eso" Mako amenazaba a su hermanito.

"Vamos, Mako, la niña tiene derecho a saber" Se defendía el maestro Tierra.

"No lo harás" Korra amenazaba a su amigo.

"Está bien, no lo hare, mejor te contare cuando Korra me rompió el corazón"

"Tampoco le cuentes eso" Korra estaba sonrojada y molesta, ante una confundida joven Mitsuki Sato.

Las horas seguían pasando, hasta que Asami divisó un terreno donde aterrizar cerca del palacio del jefe Tonraq. El avión logro descender sin problemas, el equipo Avatar comenzaban a vestirse de acuerdo al clima: Abrigos, bufandas, guantes, botas y orejeras para Asami.

Mitsuki al tener sangre de la tribu agua del norte parecía agradarle el clima, y la nieve sobretodo.

"Estoy segura que Snoopy sería feliz aquí"

"Y Naga. Debe extrañar mucho a mamá y papá, la próxima vez la traeré con nosotros" Agregaba Korra.

El equipo Avatar se dirigía al hogar de la familia de Korra, en las escaleras se encontraban Tonraq y Senna, quienes al ver a Korra y sus amigos corrieron a abrazarlos.

"Hija" Tonraq abrazaba a Korra, y luego a la joven Sato "Asami. Nos alegra que vinieran a visitarnos" Senna continuaba saludando a todos.

"¿Dónde está nuestra nieta?" La madre del Avatar preguntaba con curiosidad.

"Ella es Mitsuki Sato, nuestra pequeña" Korra presentaba a su hija, quien se apenaba.

"Pero que linda niña" Senna abrazaba a su nieta, y luego Tonraq se acercaba serio asustándola.

"¡Mi nieta!" Tonraq abrazaba a Mitsuki levantándola "Bienvenida"

"Gracias, abuelo Tonraq y abuela Senna" La niña sonreía por el abrazo que recibía.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí? Pasen, tenemos mucho que hablar" Invitaba Senna a sus invitados mientras su esposo subía a Mitsuki en sus hombros.

Ya en el hogar del jefe Korra y Asami les contaban sobre como conocieron a la pequeña y su vida de familia, sobre como Bolin y Mako a veces parecían malcriarla. Definitivamente Mitsuki estaba contenta, hacía tanto que no convivía así.

El Avatar le contaba a sus padres que solo estarían ahí 2 días, ya que saldrían de vacaciones, a lo que ambos accedieron con la condición de que Mitsuki los fuera a visitar de nuevo, y ella aceptó sin pensarlo.

Durante los 2 días los padres de Korra, el Avatar y la pequeña jugaban con la nieve y el agua control: tenían peleas con bolas de nieve, golpeando de vez en cuando a Bolin, Mako o Asami, quienes solo veían los juegos, pero con eso se unían al juego.

Hacían muñecos de nieve, iban al pueblo a comer o a comprar recuerdos de su viaje, Mitsuki compró un peluche que se parecía mucho a su cachorrito Snoopy. Bolin compraba un collar para Opal, y Korra sin que nadie la viera compraba un precioso metal que solo se daba en esa región del mundo, tenía planeado algo grande con ello [3]. El jefe y su esposa mimaban a Mitsuki, recordando cuando Korra era una niña, como jugaban con ella o le leían, estar así con la niña les agradaba mucho.

Los 2 días transcurrieron y la joven Avatar y los demás tuvieron que retirarse a seguir su viaje.

"Pronto vendremos a visitarlos" Decía Korra abrazando a sus padres "Sobretodo porque tendré buenas noticias. Las mejores que una hija podría darles" Asami y los demás no entendían de que hablaba. Todos se despedían con abrazos a los jefes del sur.

"Abuelos, la próxima vez que venga a visitarlos jugaremos más con la nieve. Aparte les mostrare mis mejoras en el agua control"

"Esperamos ver eso" Tonraq reía y Senna sonreía.

En el avión los jóvenes planeaban sus viajes. Primero irían a visitar Ba Sing Se (o lo que aún quedaba, ya que estaba comenzando a convertirse en parte de una república), Zaofu, luego a visitar los templos aire y luego el mundo espiritual.

En Ba Sing Se vieron lo que antes era el palacio, ahora solo era un museo donde exhibían tesoros de la realiza, todo por idea de Wu. Aquí Bolin y Mako contaban de cuando fueron capturados por Zaheer y su grupo como rehenes para un intercambio con la entonces Reina Tierra, para así el loto rojo obtener al Avatar. Bolin contaba sobre su tiempo en prisión y su intento de hacer metal control con los ánimos de su hermano, sin éxito alguno. Y como Zaheer asesinó a la reina logrando uno de los mayores desastres que el mundo haya visto desde la guerra de los 100 años.

Korra le contaba sobre como la reina tenia secuestrados a los maestros aires, incluido a Kai, y como con ayuda de Jinora y los demás lograron sacarlos de ahí, ganándosela como enemiga.

Los hermanos añadieron cuando conocieron a su abuela, y a sus tíos y primos que nunca antes habían visto, todo gracias a que Kai había robado sus carteras. Y como luego del caos de Zaheer, ellos sacaron a su familia a tiempo para llevarlos a un lugar más seguro y luego a la mansión de Asami que ella ofreció amablemente.

Le contaron sobre Wu, Asami le contaba que trataba de conquistarla, pero al conocer a Korra trato de conquistarla a ella de una forma muy barata. Como Mako tenía que lidiar con ese Wu inmaduro, que después del ataque de Kuvira había cambiado mucho.

Los jóvenes se tomaban fotos: como la de Bolin cargando a su sobrina en brazos, o a Mako señalando un cuadro de Wu que estaba colgado en el pasillo. O la de Asami besando a Korra en la mejilla cuando esta le dio unas flores que había comprado.

La joven Sato compraba más recuerdos, como un peluche de Bosco, el oso.

Después fueron a Zaofu, donde fueron recibidas por Su y su familia, que estaban alegres de conocer a la nueva miembro de la familia. Además de ver a su yerno, quien cuidaba de su hija en Ciudad Republica.

Korra y Asami contaron cuando llegaron a ese lugar y descubrieron que Suyin es la media hermana de Lin, o que Varrick se encontraba ahí después de haber escapado de prisión.

Korra contaba cuando el loto rojo se infiltró en Zaofu y estuvieron a punto de secuestrarla, pero gracias a un trabajo en equipo lo evitaron. Cuando descubrieron que la mano derecha de Su era el traidor, como lo persiguieron para encontrar respuestas, pero Zaheer lo asesinó en el mundo espiritual.

Mako y Bolin contaban sobre como pelearon con los miembros del Loto rojo mientras Asami y Korra huían en Naga, para ser capturadas por la reina Tierra.

Asami contaba como gracias a su ingenio escaparon de sus captores [4].

Su siguiente destino fueron los templos aire, recordaban cuando Zaheer uso un truco sucio para capturar a Korra, y como Bolin, Asami y Mako salvaban a Tenzin del loto rojo, como el joven de ojos verdes descubrió que era un maestro lava.

Montaron bisontes voladores y persiguieron algunos lémures, claro sin lastimarlos. En una de esas Bolin cayó sobre un charco de lodo y una rana se posaba sobre su cabeza, mientras los demás reían por la escena.

Y por último su viaje al mundo espiritual, para este viaje los chicos tuvieron que regresar a Ciudad Republica y usar ese portal, llegaron a la Ciudad y todos parecían realmente emocionados

"¿Lista?" Preguntaba Korra a su hija.

"Nací lista"

"Entonces, hagámoslo" Korra chocaba los puños y entonces el grupo se encaminaba al portal, rodeados de una luz dorada, pasaron a estar en un hermoso jardín, lleno de flores y muchos espíritus.

"Ahora veo porque Asami y tú estuvieron tanto tiempo aquí" Bolin levantaba la ceja, pero sin dejar de observar el lugar "Es asombroso. Ojala Pabu no se hubiera quedado con Naga y Snoopy, le encantaría esto"

El equipo Avatar se recostaba en las flores, mientras Korra cargaba a Asami en su espalda.

"Eso es nuevo ¿Por qué la cargas?" Preguntaba Mako.

"La primera vez que estuvimos aquí, sin querer Asami se tropezó con un espíritu y se lastimó el tobillo, así que yo la cargue primero de modo nupcial, pero le preocupaba que ambas pudiéramos caer, así que la cargue en mi espalda. Creí que sería un bonito recuerdo" Korra se sonrojaba ante esta historia.

"Que cursis" Bolin decía serio, lo que Mako y Mitsuki secundaban.

"No importa, Korra. Mi hermosa Avatar Azul" Asami besaba la mejilla de Korra haciendo que se sonrojara y a consecuencia el mundo espiritual comenzara a brillar más y con un clima más agradable.

"Tórtolas, paren esto o vomitare ¿A dónde vamos?" Bolin hacia una señal como de asco mientras preguntaba.

"Hay muchos lugares que visitar ¿Quieren conocer a Iroh?" Preguntaba Korra sonriendo.

"¿No conocíamos ya a Iroh?" Bolin preguntaba hasta que su hermano y la pequeña quedaron boquiabiertos. No podría estar hablando de ese Iroh ¿O sí?

"Hermano, ellas hablan del General Iroh, el dragón del oeste"

"¿Conoceremos a Iroh? ¡OH POR RAAVA!" El joven de ojos verdes comenzaba a entusiasmarse ante la idea.

"Creo que eso es un sí" Decían Korra y Asami, a lo que sus amigos asentían "Vayamos entonces" Korra se levantaba cargando a Asami y caminando en dirección de casa de Iroh.

Al llegar, el hombre los recibió con alegría, Bolin se entusiasmó que empezó a bailar haciendo reír a Iroh y avergonzando a Mako, pero el hombre estaba muy honrado de conocerlos a todos. Korra y Asami le presentaron a su hija adoptiva, que Iroh muy alegremente saludó, y la pequeño se reverencio ante el gran Dragón Occidental[4].

Durante su estancia ahí tomaron el té y escuchaban las historias de Iroh, todas sus aventuras con Aang y Zuko; Bolin y Mitsuki escuchaban más atentos que los demás, y se imaginaban todo lo que el hombre les contaba.

Sus días en el mundo espiritual fueron relajantes, visitaron muchos lugares como la biblioteca de Wa Shi Tong, quien desde el primer momento que los vio les advirtió que fueran con cuidado, él odiaba a los humanos.

Incluso visitaron el lago donde Korra y Asami se dieron su primero beso[5], pero como siempre las vacaciones debían terminar.

Al día siguiente volvieron a Ciudad Republica y a su vida rutinaria, pero recordando siempre los momentos que vivieron, y todo con el recuerdo de una foto que tomaron en el mundo espiritual. En esta Korra continuaba cargando a Asami en su espalda, Bolin y Mako se abrazaban del hombro, mientras Mitsuki se paraba en medio sacando la lengua, junto al portal espiritual antes de su regreso.

Un recuerdo de sus **viajes.**

 **Notas del autor.**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Originalmente lo subí para la semana Korrasami.

-Este fic se lo dedique originalmente a todos los miembros del grupo Korrasami LA de Facebook, chicos, muchas gracias por su apoyo, espero les gustara el fic

-De nuevo no quería saturarlos con tanta palabra, pero si gustan puedo escribir luego más fics explicando que onda con cada lugar que visitaron durante las vacaciones de forma más detallada. Además lo apresure mucho porque quería leer a Bleedman jajaja

[1] Para más información pueden leer el fic del día 6 "Madres primerizas"

[2] Me acorde Mulan, ya saben por lo de que Mushu estaba así en el templo de los ancestro de la familia Fa.

[3] Más adelante escribiré un fic de eso, pero ya se imaginaran de que será.

[4] Las 50 sombras de Sato (50 shades of Sato)

[5] Para entender mejor pueden leer el fic del día de esta semana Korrasami "Primer Beso"

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-No olviden comentar, compartir, y leer el fic, muchas gracias por adelantado.

-Ojala les haya gustado este fic con el se finaliza oficialmente la semana Korrasami, pero no se preocupen, escribiré un plus, el día 7.5, esperen este mismo día o al día siguiente de que suba este.

-Muchas gracias por su apoyo y leerme siempre.


End file.
